Shacks (Skyrim)
Shacks are small structures in . Characteristics Sometimes, shacks may be inhabited by hunters, bandits and fishermen or other characters and creatures. For the most part, they are "open" structures, meaning they do not have doors, so there are no loading screens required to enter the house. These houses can offer quick access to a bed and storage for the Dragonborn in some cases. List of shacks Below are the known shacks in Skyrim. Open or closed in parenthesis indicates if the structure has a door leading to interior. Abandoned Shack (closed) Summary :This mysterious shack is constructed in the marshes of Skyrim. The interior of the building cannot be accessed until the player starts the quest "With Friends Like These..." in which the rare execution hood can be acquired depending on how the Dragonborn goes through the quest. Location :North-northeast of Morthal Occupants *Alea Quintus (conditional) *Astrid (temporary/conditional) *Fultheim the Fearless (conditional) *Vasha (conditional) Alchemist's Shack (open) Summary :The Alchemist's Shack, raised in the autumn-like forests of the Rift, once housed an inspired alchemist. This dwelling has a bed the player is able to sleep in and storage (end table and barrel) as well as a Butterfly in a jar, a rare item in Skyrim. Also, this cabin has an alchemy lab, which makes this house a great starting base for players. Location :South and slightly west of Ivarstead. Occupants *None Angi's Camp (open) Summary :This camp was set up by Angi, who fled society after taking revenge on her family's killers, two Imperial Legionnaires. Constructed in the Jerall Mountains overlooking Falkreath, this secluded base offers a unique archery range with a quest, as well as an Archery skill book and the Treasure Map V. Location :South of Falkreath in the Jerall Mountains. Occupants *Angi Anise's Cabin (open main level but with a trap door to basement) Summary :A secretive woman dwells in her home, placed in the forests along the White River. Multiple alchemy ingredients can be found here as well as an Alchemy skill book, alchemy lab, and an arcane enchanter. Location :Southwest of Riverwood, near the area where Lake Ilinalta runs into the White River. Occupants *Anise Cliffside Retreat (open) Summary :Cliffside Retreat is a small hunting cabin with a great view of Solitude and the surrounding area from its balcony. A hunter can usually be found here, offering trading opportunities, along with various furs just outside the shack. Location :Roughly half the distance going from Markarth heading straight towards Solitude. Occupants *Hunter Crabber's Shanty (open) Summary :This fisherman's shack lies along a riverbank in Hjaalmarch. A lone fisherman spends his days by the stream catching fish or nearby Mudcrabs. Location :Southwest of Morthal Occupants *Fisherman Drelas' Cottage (closed) Summary Located in a gorge between two mountains, this cottage is the lair of a Dunmer mage. While not built inside the city, the design and structure of the house resembles the houses of Whiterun. Inside is an alchemy lab and an arcane enchanter along with ingredients and other valuables. Location :Northwest of Whiterun. South and slightly east of Morthal. Occupants *Drelas Froki's Shack (closed) Summary :This shack is home to an old man, a hunter, and his grandson, a survivor of Helgen, who live on a mountainside, overlooking the Rift. A cooking pot (outside), a tanning rack (inside), and wood chopping block (outside) can be found here. Location :Southwest of Ivarstead. West of Riften. Occupants *Froki Whetted-Blade *Haming Hall of the Vigilant (closed) Summary :This lodge is the headquarters of the prominent Vigilants of Stendarr, an order of priests devoted to tracking down and removing Daedric worship. Nestled in the wintery mountains, this lodge offers refuge to those bold priest warriors. The hall also has two alchemy labs and a arcane enchanter as well as a wood chopping block and a tanning rack. Location :South of Dawnstar Occupants *Keeper Carcette *Vigilants of Stendarr Hunter's Rest (open) Summary :Set deep in the forest that surrounds Lake Ilinalta, this cabin is home to two skilled hunters who trade their kills and catches with others. Outside the cabin is a tanning rack that can be used and an Archery skill book is located between the two bedrolls in the cabin. Location :Halfway between Rorikstead and Falkreath. West of the lake. Occupants *Two hunters Ironback Hideout (open) Summary :The remnants of this house, near the Thalmor Embassy, have been turned into a bandit gang's hideout. There is a Pickpocket skill book and tanning rack located here for the player to use. Location :Northwest of Solitude. Occupants *Two bandits *Bandit Chief Lund's Hut (closed) Summary :Once under the ownership of a Nord who lived alone outside Rorikstead, this home has become infested with Skeevers both inside and surrounding the home. Inside is a usable cooking spit and other food items. Location :Down the road, northwest of Rorikstead. Occupants *Lund (deceased) *Skeevers Meeko's Shack (open) Summary :Nestled back from the road in the forests of Hjaalmarch, this shack once belonged to a Nord and his canine companion, Meeko. Ingredients for Alchemy can be found inside as well as a Speech skill book. A dog follower can be found along the road in front of the shack. Following him will lead the Dragonborn to the shack. Location :South-southwest of Solitude Occupants *Meeko (conditional) *Nord (deceased) Pinewatch (closed) Summary :Constructed along the main road from Falkreath to Helgen, Pinewatch appears to be a quiet well kept residence. However, the home holds purpose for a bandit gang who raid passing travelers and caravans. The bandit headquarters has a tanning rack outside and a grindstone and workbench on the inside, within the cave complex. Location :Northeast of Falkreath. Occupants *Bandits *Rigel Strong-Arm Riverside Shack (open) Summary :Resting on the shore of the White River in Eastmarch, Riverside has become the home of animals living in the area after the death of its owner. A Light Armor skill book and the Treasure Map III can be found inside this shack. Location :Southwest of Windhelm. Occupants *Sabre Cat or Bear (level dependent) Traitor's Post (open) Summary :This appears have been a farmhouse once, Traitor's Post has been turned into a bandit hideout, deep within the mountains outside of Windhelm. This one story structure has a Block skill book and the Treasure Map VII, among other valuables. It also has a tanning rack. Location :East of Windhelm. Occupants *Bandits Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Lists